


I'm Talkin' About Tying the Knot

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is soooooo cheesy wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Jack doesn’t know it yet, but Bitty’s got a little black box in his pants pocket, and it seems to be getting heavier and heavier as time goes on.</p><p>--</p><p>AKA, the one where Bitty graduates and finally decides to put a ring on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Talkin' About Tying the Knot

The day that Bitty graduated was an emotional day for both Bitty and Jack.

           

On the one hand, Bitty would have to leave behind his tadpoles, and he’d have to do something productive with his life— _no, mama, househusband isn’t a real job_.

           

But on the other hand, Bitty and Jack were moving in together. And they were in love. And they were so unbelievably happy. And did Jack mention something about a dog? Bitty definitely thinks Jack mentioned something about a dog.

 

Everyone in the Haus already knew, so no need to worry when Jack runs into the kitchen, enveloping his boyfriend in a big hug, lifting him up in the air, and peppering him with kisses all along his cheek.

           

Bitty’s shrieking with laughter, and the rest of the team is looking fondly at the two of them, but there’s still chirping all around, and “I think that’s a dollar!” from Chowder.

 

The ceremony goes by with flying colors, and the whole Haus—the new teammates, Ransom, Holster, Shitty, Lardo, and most importantly, Jack—cheer the loudest for the best baker in the whole world because he just graduated from college.

           

Suzanne fusses over pictures. Jack gladly goes along with it, though he’ll admit he’s probably just trying to please his future mother-in-law.

 

And Jack doesn’t know it yet, but Bitty’s got a little black box in his pants pocket, and it seems to be getting heavier and heavier as time goes on.

 

They finally make it to the Haus again after everything’s over. Bitty drags him to Chowder’s room, and everyone’s crowding outside the door, waiting patiently because of course, they all know, and they know exactly what his response will be.

 

Eric approaches Jack slowly and grabs his hands. He says, “You ran across campus exactly two years ago just to kiss me right here.”

 

Jack nods, smiling, but unsure where Bitty is going with this.

 

“I just—” Bitty stops. His voice is shaky, and there’s tears in his eyes, and oh God, now Jack knows where he’s going with this. “I wanted to return the romantic gesture.”

 

“Bitty,” he breathes. He sounds so in awe with the man standing in front of him. Now Bitty knows that he knows, and he can’t help but chirp him.

 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I planned this for weeks. Please don’t ruin this.” Bitty smiles fondly at him, and Jack chuckles in response, and Bitty’s so ready, and so is Jack, and—“Will you marry me?”

 

Bitty’s on one knee with a little black box in his hand carrying a silver band that was just Jack’s size. Jack gasps and is immediately in tears. They’re both crying because Jack doesn’t even have to say a word—he just nods enthusiastically and leaps into Bitty’s arms.

 

Jack’s stroking him gently, and Bitty smiles into his shoulder. “So, is that a yes?”

 

He laughs, messes Bitty’s hair, and says, “You know I’ll always say yes.”

 

They kiss. It’s short and sweet but so very them. There’s not an ounce of Jack that doesn’t love Bitty, especially in this moment.

 

When they open the door, everyone’s staring at them, awaiting an answer. They know, but they have to hear it from the word of God before they can start celebrating.

 

Bitty smiles—Jack loves his smiles—and announces, “He said yes!”

 

Everyone’s cheering, and Suzanne and Coach both congratulate Bitty in their own little way. They warn Jack not to break Bitty’s heart, though they both know that that will never happen for a million reasons.

           

When Bitty and Jack get back to their home in Providence, they crash onto the mattress together. They’re lazily kissing and just holding each other, and Jack is so deliriously happy that he can’t say there’s ever been a time he’s been this overjoyed and in love.

           

Bitty snaps a picture of them, Jack kissing Bitty’s cheek and resting his hand on his jaw, the ring very obviously visible.

           

He puts it on Instagram and Facebook and Twitter and captions it, “He said yes!” with a ring emoji.

           

His feed explodes within seconds of posting it because Jack’s tagged on all the websites, and this might be their coming out, but neither of them mind.

           

Bitty decides to take some videos for his vlog right before they both fall asleep, and Jack’s halfway there, but he thinks the whole world should be able to see sleepy, adorable, and clingy Jack Zimmermann.

           

“Hey, y’all. Just wanted to update y’all on a couple things,” Bitty starts. Jack mumbles. “I currently have a very sleepy fiancé who is clingier than a koala.” He laughs and presses a kiss on Jack’s forehead.

           

“Babe, ‘m so tired,” he mutters.

           

“I know, honey.” He smiles fondly and sighs. “Anyway, Jack and I moved in together. We’re still working things out, but I think we might get a dog.”

           

“You know you’d have to take care of it.” Jack lazily kisses his stomach, mostly because that’s the closest thing Jack can kiss.

           

Bitty nods. “Honey, you have anything to say to my followers?”

           

Jack turned his body around and faced the camera. “I’ve got to change my hockey jersey for next season, all for this guy. At least my husband will be cute.”

           

Bitty blushes. “Stop it, you.”

           

“Make me.”

           

He giggles and shakes his head. “I have to go, but thanks for all the support. I’ll see y’all next week. Oh, and be nice to my future husband on twitter.”

           

Bitty turns the camera off, and they keep kissing some more. They make love that night, and it isn’t desperate, rough, and needing like it usually is, like when they haven’t seen each other for months on end. It’s slow and sweet and giving, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms after whispers of sweet nothings lull them asleep.

           

Bitty could get used to this. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Tie It Up by Kelly Clarkson bc it's the cutest song in the whole world and very zimbits tbh
> 
> A lot of my fics are very.... dialogue heavy.... and I wanted to change that up but let me tell you it was a struggle.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
